Snake of Clearing Eyes
|-|True Form= |-|Kenjirou= |-|Dark Konoha= Summary The Snake of Clearing Eyes is the primary antagonist in the anime adaptation of the Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors. It was originally a snake that was part of Azami, however it gained sentience at an unknown time, and managed to convince Azami that creating Heat Haze was the only way for her and her family to live in peace, forever. However, once Azami decided to move there after her husband's capture, he restrained and de-powered her with his abilities, waiting until she would move to save her daughter and grandaughter as well. After Azami gave the Combining eyes to her grandaughter, Marry Kozakura, the snake moved into the body of Kenjirou in order to bring together the different eye users that were appearing on the earth, and perpetuate Azami's and her daughter's suffering by causing Marry to enact a number of time resets. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 9-C while possessing Kenjirou | 8-C Name: Snake of Clearing Eyes, "Kenjirou Tateyama", Dark Konoha Origin: Kagerou Project Gender: Unknown, refereed to as Male Age: Unknown, likely hundreds of years (As old as Azami) Classification: Snake Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal (Although, the body he possesses can be harmed/destroyed), Immortality (Type 6 and 8) (If its host is killed, the Snake of Clearing Eyes would simply return to Azami in Heat Haze. Unlike the other snakes, Clearing Eyes can abandon and find new hosts), Dream Manipulation, Multiple Personalities while inside of Kenjirou, Possession (Can take over the mind of whoever it is within, and can switch hosts and overtake other snakes), Power Nullification (Can nullify the snake eye abilities of others by looking at them) | All previous abilities as well as Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Body Control (Able to reform his body into that of his ideal self, increasing his strength and speed greatly) Attack Potency: Unknown (Able to restrain Azami in Heat Haze, although this is through controlling her other snakes), likely Street level while possessing Kenjirou (Should be able to harm members of the Mekakucity Dan, who survived punches that sent them flying through glass chambers filled with water) | Building level (Comparable, if not superior to Konoha who could shatter the floor of a hallway with one punch) Speed: Unknown (He can control snakes that can restrain Azami in Heat Haze, however), Average Human level, with Supersonic attack speed in Kenjirou (Shot Konoha) | Supersonic (Comparable to Konoha, who was able to run to intercept a bullet. Blitzed the entire Mekakucity Dan) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Comparable to Konoha, who lifted a van) Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Street Class while possessing Kenjirou | Building Class Durability: Unknown, likely Street level in Kenjirou | Building level Stamina: Above Average | High (Doesn't seem to have Konoha's weakness of getting tired while using his abilities, and didn't seem tired at all after nearly killing the entire Mekakucity Dan) Range: Standard melee range, line of sight with Power Nullification, several meters with Possession Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (Successfully enacted a plan to gather the Mekakucity Dan and kill them, causing Marry to reset time an unknown number of times. Fooled Azami into creating Heat Haze, and has hundreds of years of knowledge and experience) Weaknesses: Is technically a part of Azami, although this is only in regards to him staying "alive". His immortality isn't combat applicable and would technically BFR him to Heat Haze until he could find a new host Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clearing Eyes': It allows the snake interfere with and stop the use of other eye abilities completely. The Clearing Eyes snake can also manipulate dreams and possess the user of the snake, while being able to transfer to other hosts. *'Awakening Eyes': Able to use this after he had stolen the body of Konoha. While he doesn't possess the same ability as Azami, he seems to boost himself in speed and strength when his eyes are activated, although his superhuman capabilities can be shut down by the likes of the Snake of Clearing Eyes. Key: Base/Possessing Kenjirou | Dark Konoha Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Snakes Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Kagerou Project Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8